


Éiran's Sex Lesson

by Valkyrjan



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Accidental Incest, Birth, Blindfolds, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Past Mpreg, Post-Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Pregnancy, Sex Lesson, Sex Talk, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrjan/pseuds/Valkyrjan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menstruation. Body changes. I'm scared but curious at same time. I want to know what sex is like and what purposes it means. But will I cross over the limit to allow my father to teach me how it feels like to interface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Éiran belongs to me

 

_I sense something’s wrong with me. Something odd. What is it that makes it feel so different that it makes me scared but curious at same time?_

* * *

The forenoon is moving over to midday. The sunlight comes from the twin suns that dance in a circle, one large and one small. The blood-red desert has massive mountains that spread widely and their peaks rising high so they are close to touch the bright sky. There’s no clouds that blocks the twin suns. The heat is painfully harsh. It’s not surprising why this red planet’s inhabited alien species are adapted for the cool nights and hides during the streaking hot days.

I’m inside a large cave that has an inner lake. I stick close to it.

“When will father come back?” I sit on a rock, wondering where my father is. Then more thoughts come. I wonder if we’re going to stay on this planet or will move on for our constant space traveling, something that bothers me. I don’t like the space travels between solar systems. But father has always told me:

 _We cannot stay because we’re hunted_.

Hunted. Yes, we are hunted. By the Creators. I didn’t and still don’t understand why, but I feel that father’s hiding something from me and I want to know the truth.

I shrug annoyed when I see the reflecting lake water. Then I feel the sensation. It’s the same one I have begun to feel recently. It’s coming from my appearance. I decide to walk to the water and take a look. I go close into the water, letting it touching above my knee gears. I look down on my mirror.

My body has changed drastically. I’ve grown taller, but despite it, I’m still at two meters and thirty centimeters tall. My hips have grown widely and my body shape curvy, yet thin. My heart-shaped face features change from a cute youngling’s half rounded chubby face to a more mature teenager’s developing face into adulthood as the cheekbones are broad and high, the flat forehead and the lip plates growing larger. My ice-blue optics stares at the changing facial features. My audio receptors’ eight antennas, four antennas on each side, are pointing into a more feather-featured shape. The helmet has the knitted hair-like clear blue cables pulled backwards so they hang behind my neck, knotted into a braid. My armor is painted in darkly blue on my chest frame, shoulders, the upper arms, the thighs, the knee gears and the aft. The second armor color is silver that covers on my square-shaped hands, the forearms, the lower legs, the feet and the entire back except the shoulder blade plates. What have made me completely unique are the parts of organic skin that places on my forearm, the inner thighs, my abdominal parts and some parts behind my back.

And so are the two strange Energon bags that are starting to appear on my slim chest frame. Bubbles gurgle inside them. Yes, there’s also the ‘menstruation’. Fourteen solar cycles ago, I went through my first menstruation period. I was frightened to death when I saw Energon bleeding between my legs from my open valve. Luckily to say, father came and comforted me, telling that I was not going to die. He then told me that menstruation occurs on many species but he found it outstanding that I got menstruation. He suspected that it has to do something with my half robotic, half organic internals along the organic skin parts. He believed I’m absolutely the only Cybertronian who has got menstruation ever.

And yet, I still don’t understand a thing about menstruation.

As I take a proper look at myself, I part my legs and slightly lean forward to see on my valve. My valve is completely open and strange looking one. It’s more organic than Cybertronian one, yet it’s protected with slight metallic parts. I stretch my hand down to my valve for a touch. The first one I touches was the large clit, followed by the swelled labia folds. It tickles. I jerk directly, removing my hand from it. I blink my optics in confusion. What was that for tickling sensation?

“Éiran!” suddenly I hear father’s call echoing into the gaping cave opening. “I’m back!”

I rush up from the water and run to the opening where I see father arriving with empty hands. I guess he’s got a failed hunt this time, which is more common than a successful hunt. I don’t blame him though. And you want to know who my father is? He’s Optimus Prime.

“Hi, father,” I greet him. Because of my short size, father’s shadow towers over me and I must gaze up to see his optics.

“Hi, Éiran,” he greets back. He sounds exhausted and disappointed. He wanders to a large rock he chooses to sit on, bowing his body forward so the elbow gears lay on his thighs. His blue and red-flamed Knight armor blends in thousands of colors in many tones. A heavy sigh escapes from him.

“Father?” I near into him, cautiously. “Are you okay?”

“No,” he shakes his head. He sounds definitely disappointed on himself. “I’ve got separated from Lupus. I don’t know where he is now.”

Lupus is our companion. He’s a massive wolf hound who’s black as night with golden optics and looks viciously dangerous for anyone who encounters with him. But despite his fearsome wolf appearance, he’s a good friend to father and me. He takes things way too seriously though. He rarely laughs and shows no sense of humor. When it comes to Lupus, he’s actually not directly the regular hound you might think; he’s a medic, a pilot, a scout, a spy and an engineer. Yeah, you probably wonder what the scrap is he really and why so many rules. It’s simple to say. Father told me that Lupus was specially designed and structured to be a Cybertronian hound that is capable to fit in many educations. He can’t transform though unfortunately. It would’ve been great for him to be able transforming in another shape too if he could.

“Has Lupus run away again?” I ask to father.

He nods.

“I believe so. He probably caught up a scent and ran to investigate after it,” he said. Then he gazes at me, especially the Energon bags on my chassis. “Éiran, you need to put a shirt over them. You can’t go naked like this.”

“Why not?” I ask again, confused over his annoyance suddenly. “It’s hot on this planet and even in this shade, it’s still hot.”

“Éiran, you need to cover over them so nothing bad happens to you,” he raises his right servo up and waved it with the index finger pointing, the same typical gesture when he tells me that I’ve been a bad femme.

“But why, father?”

“Éiran, you’re still young and everything in your age happens a lot. If you aren’t careful for yourself, bad things will happen to you and you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

I open up my mouth to speak more but quickly closes it again as I feel needed to reconsider my words. Father moves his gaze from me, sighing heavily again and cast his optics at the lake. “I don’t know if we’re safe here or not,” he mutters more concerned and exhausted than bothered.

“Do you mean that we’ll have to travel again?” I feel a bit upset. We’ve been on this planet only for three solar cycles and already he’s deciding to leave.

“I’m not sure yet, Éiran. I don’t know…” he rises up his opposite servo, covering it over his optics and drags it over his helmet. I could see the heavy exhaustion appearing on his facial features. He shrugs.

I sense that father needs a moment for himself so I walk away from him, walking back to the rock I sat earlier and out to the lake water again for a second look on my valve. But when I was about to look on it, a thought shows up inside my CPU. A question that I must give him. So I turn around and return back to him silently and stop on a short but respectful distance from him.

“Éiran, I need silence for the moment,” he told me before I could speak up.

“Father, I have another question,” I spoke.

It causes him to shoot his gaze at me, frowning tiredly. “What kind of question do you wish to ask me?”

“It’s… It’s about…”

“Speak quickly. We don’t have whole day to waste.”

“It’s about sex.”

His optics thrust up largely. “What did you just say?” he sounds stunned, almost disbelieved over my words.

“Father… I’ve been thinking while you were away,” I begin to speak about my thoughts. “I was thinking about my menstruation period. And my body changes too.”

An awkward pause appears between us. I could watch how tensed father becomes. It must be a hard subject for him to tell for me. I check on every detail on his face plates with inspecting optics as I watch him considering everything. Then, after a quite long moment, father sighs defeated and gazed on me. “I think you’re ready now,” he expresses an expression I haven’t seen before. It shows confession.

“What do you mean I’m ready?” I question again.

Another pause occurs between us again. I see him swallowing a bit and then he continues: “You see… your first menstruation is a sign of your maturing stage into adulthood. I probably should’ve told you better about menstruations but I thought if I observe and see any changes on you, then I know you’re ready about it.”

“Father, I’ve wanted to get an answer about it earlier,” I stare at him, but then frown a bit to reconsider more.

“I know. Now you’ll get the answers you wish to understand,” he agreed with a nod. He expands his arm and grabs me gently, lifting me up so I sit on his thigh. I’m quiet when he begins to explain: “Menstruation is a sign not only for maturing stages from child to adult, but it’s also a sign of you’re capable to reproduce. Remember when you were little and you used to ask me a lot where babies came from?”

“Yeah… I remember a bit,” I nodded slightly. “I asked much after I saw those alien seahorses mating by one of them sticking in a tube inside the other one and transferred eggs. One mega cycle later it gave birth to one hundred hatchlings.”

“Exactly. When it comes to sex, it’s mainly used for reproduction. Most of all alien species reproduce by sexual encounters. There are some species that reproduces asexually without needing another one to reproduce, but asexual tends not to be a good reproduction method. So it’s pretty common that one female and one male seek to find one mate to breed with. Homosexuality and bisexuality does occur too and it’s not shameful about it.”

“But that doesn’t explain about menstruations.”

“Don’t worry, we’re getting into it. Many alien species go through an estrus period yearly. Estruses make the females ready to prepare for gestation. Some species, like the alien seahorses you saw, it’s the males that gets pregnant. And even both males and females get pregnant as well. To get pregnant, you get ovulation.”

“Ovulation? You mean like laying eggs?”

“That’s correct. Ovulation occurs by an egg cell gets matured and travels from the ovaries to the uterus. To get an egg cell fertilized, the ingredient is a sperm cell. In order to reproduce, it’s by sex.”

“Yes, like the two cat aliens I saw with one of them humping behind the other one,” I interrupt. “But how do they do like… get inside each other?”

“Well, it’s a quite easy to say,” father frowns. “But…”

“Yes?”

“I’ll explain this easy for you. Every species has genital organs for reproduction,” he continued. He sounds like he wants to get this over quickly. Yet, I want to know more.

“A uterus is for carrying babies inside it, right?” I remember the words uterus, ovaries, egg cells and sperm cells. “Ovaries are the parts where they store egg cells that can create babies? And sperm cells… are they from a male’s organ?”

“Exactly,” suddenly father smiled, seemingly appreciating my memory bank. “A male organ contains testicles and a penis. With a penis, the male can transfer its sperm into the female’s uterus and that’s how conception is done. We Cybertronians have both the organs because we’re equally for bisexuality.”

“Which you call them as a spike and a valve,” I said. “But the uterus…”

“It’s called as a gestation chamber. But unlike organic alien species, we Cybertronians do not have ovaries but we can still create sparklings by spark merge.”

“Spark merge?”

“It’s when two Cybertronians opens their chest plates to show their spark chambers. Once their spark chambers open up for themselves, they let their sparks to touch each other and electrify with a connection of emotions. The deeper the connection goes, the more passionate it becomes.”

“But father, I wanted to know about sex and what it is like.”

That’s then father suddenly quits telling. He looks down at me and he creates a deeper frown that expressed uncertainty. Then he fixes his gaze on the lake again, exhaling almost silently. But later he broke the pause: “I interfaced many times in the past.”

“Interfaced? You mean you’ve had sex?” I question, now puzzled.

“Yes. We say interfacing for sex, Éiran,” he explains, though barely shares a glimpse fixed on me. “And we see interfacing more like pleasure than reproducing sparklings.”

“Pleasure?” for the first time ever I got surprised over hearing sex as pleasure above reproduction. But why? “What do you mean?”

“You see, Éiran, sex can be used as pleasure and as a passionate tool for strong social bonds,” he explains further. It looks like he’s using my confusion as his advantage. “And when it comes to us Cybertronians… interfacing is a very passionate thing, though it’s commonly seen as privately.”

I say nothing. I let him keep talking. But I still understood nothing.

“Éiran, when I was in your age, I was as lost as you are now. I didn’t understand about myself,” now he fixes his optics right at me so I feel how they stare right through me. He appears to be sad. “But then I fell in love on a pretty femme who shared the same age as mine back then. I had great memories from those good times. And there was a ceremony we had back then when everyone used to wander completely naked and interface on the streets.”

“Father… what does it feel like?”

That question makes him to stare at me in shock. Then he throws a downcast gaze on the red sand, grimacing uncomfortable and he’s silent to death. Suddenly I regrets over the question. I jumps down from his thigh and walks back to the lake, feeling an urge to clean myself. The lake has a depth of five meters. It’s pretty okay for me so I can dive down. The lake water’s cold. It causes my organic skin to harden and freeze. A single dive is enough for me and I hurry up to the surface, inhaling a breath as I then shake the water off my body.

I glance on father and our optics meets. “Father, I’m sorry for the question,” I apologize full with guilt. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

No reply comes from him. I wander towards the cave opening to gain warmth from the suns. Later, after I gained enough of heat for my body, I swing round and walk back when I glance on father again. This time he expands his servo. “Éiran, come,” he calls to me, pleading. I’m not hesitating about it. I run to him and he grasps and folds me into a warm hug. “I’m not angry at you. I’m angry for myself and I want to explain to you properly without confusing you.”

“Father, I’m so –“ I squeak a bit but get interrupted by father’s finger pressed on my lips.

“Shhh, don’t speak,” he coos softly. “I figured out a better way for you. Now close your optics.”

“Alright…” I obey in an instant. But I could not shut them tightly before I open slightly one of them to gawk a small glimpse.

“No sneak peeking,” father snaps quickly and I shut my optics now tightly so they get hard in tension. But it’s then he put a black blindfold round my head, completely blocking my sight. Now I have to rely on my sensor of sensation.

With blindfolded optics, I have no idea what’s going now when I feels two lips touch my own lips. I quiver at first in panic by the sensation of my lips getting touched. It’s the same sensation I’ve felt before; father’s kissing. He’d kissed me before but mainly on my cheek features. I tense up, my shaking getting intensive but then I hear father’s voice: “Don’t be afraid, Éiran. I’ll guide you. Relax…”

I try to relax by breathing in air through my nose plate while father’s lips regain the touch on my lips again. At first they’re soft and gently, then I open them more. The more I rely the touching, the more curious I become. Then I feel how my glossa seeks after an entrance to enter and explore. And it finds it. There’s a taste I’ve never tasted before; iron-rich metallic taste. A quick minute later I feel father’s glossa entering into my mouth. Our glossas are dancing in a harmonic pace. I begin gasping unsteady as I hear father starts to moan silently.

“F-F-Father,” I stammer, feeling unsure.

“Shhh, don’t speak Éiran,” his deep voice whispers into my audio receptor, and then returns back to our glossa dance. The dance paces up intensive as we moans slightly, following by a number of kisses on the right neck cables. I’m still shaking as I feel cold shivers trailing through my spinal column, spreading them all over my back.

Father’s glossa traces down to the middle of my chassis between the Energon bags when he put a finger on the right one and makes a spinning circle. It triggers an electric spark inside my spark by the spinning. I squeal when I feel his glossa licks on the spot, then taking a bite on it. It last for a short moment though before his glossa traces further and further down over my abdominal area to midsection where he stops. Scrap, I want to know what he’s going to do.

“Éiran,” he whispers again and grips my right wrist gently. He pulls my servo down to the valve. “Explore yourself…”

“But how…?” my voice shivers in uncertainty.

Without warning my servo’s digits suddenly touches on the clit that triggers me to jerk and squawk. But then father coos compassionately. “Don’t be scared, my daughter.”

I swallow down my uncertainty thanks to father’s encouraging words. I start to make slow movements on the clit with the digits. The tickling sensation returns. By then, I’d failed to notice that father have put me on the rock where he sat before. Resting on my back, I did fail to notice that my legs are parted too. I pant, gasping for air while exploring more on my valve, touching on the labia folds. They’re warm, sensitive and slick. Then I find a hole; the entrance into _myself_.

“Yes, Éiran. That’s right,” father encourages deeply. His baritone voice sounds more like a growl for me.

Two digits go inside the entrance. The entrance squeeze round them instantly, mixed up strange sensations between cold and heat. It’s then I feel myself wet by oil-mixed sweat wetting under the armpit gears, the chest plates, the organic skin parts and finally between my legs on the inner thighs as my body temperature increases from regular to feverish heat. I grimace widely whereas struggling to inhale properly and exhaling in moans.

Then I move my servo in and out, stimulating the entrance as my digits go deeper inside on every movement. The inner walls are sticky wet when they feel a very sensitive spot that unleash a wave of electric stream all over my valve, over my abdominal area and the thighs. I yelp.

“Good, Éiran,” father encourages again.

“F-F-Father,” I stutter tensed.

“Shh, sweetspark,” he whispers calm.

The electrifying stream warms me up as it causes the abdominal area and the thighs to tense and I begin shaking so I spasms while tickling on the spot. Tensed so hard that I scream out when I had to remove my hand from it, only to receive a cold digit from father who chuckles a bit. “Ah, there it is,” he says. “The G-spot.”

“The G-spot?” I ask. I’d never heard it before. But before either I can ask or father to explain, a press against the G-spot forces me to scream out.

Father’s digit goes in and out, pressing on the spot, then tickling it with circling movements until he pulls it out. But then I suddenly sense how he kisses on the labia folds, then on the clit before I feel his glossa entering through the entrance. I quiver as father’s glossa licking spins insanely. Without thinking, my hand throws down to the clit and teases the spot up by fast spinning hand movements. The electric stream intensifies more as father licks his glossa deeper inside me, drinking in the moist that has made my valve extremely wet and swollen. It pulses strongly alive by the swelled Energon veins.

Then, as I’m so tensed as shaking in spasms, I moan loudly and feel something warm squirting from my valve.

“Ah, what a liquid fountain…” father sounds amused.

“Father,” I squeak but couldn’t speak as father has already turned back to me and kissed on my lips again. The dance inside our mouths is intensive; spinning, swirling and mixing the tastes. Moaning loudly, we struggle between vents to cool down ourselves; my air fins fights to keep me cold as possible but fails by the extremely intensive heat that covers over my entire body.

Suddenly without warning, father grabs my aft with my legs parted apart and something hard squeezes through my valve as our hips meet with a collision. One of his hands trails behind my shoulders, the other one holding my aft as father lifts me up. I swear myself that I screamed the loudest one so far when I feel the hard spike between my legs, swollen, cold and powerful. The inner walls inside my valve tighten madly around it. Slowly and gently father sits down, then leaning backwards while I had to stand up on his hips.

The spike throbs hotly while the inner walls thicken harder. They want to swallow it. As it happened, I move up carefully and then sink down. The pattern forces me to repeat the riding, feeling how the spike throbs more like a fast pulsing spark as the valve walls squeeze, then release it and repeats it. The waves spread like shockwaves through my internals. I yelp and moan like crazy. Father lays his hands behind my shoulders and holds me on place while I kept riding up and down, now pacing up faster. The tip of his spike hit against the deepest end of my valve, drumming with powerful punches. It did hurt but then it replaces with passionate drums that don’t hurt more. Mixed cold and heat create streams of shriving tickles traveling throughout the entire spinal column.

Father is struggling to vent with enough of air too, growling deeply. “Éiran… I’m…” he breathes unstable. “I’m… getting close.”

I don’t reply because I’m stuck on my mind of the waves when I feel my valve getting so hot, so hard that it’s ready to explode at any minute now. It burns but cools at same time by the sticky wet liquids pouring from me. My chassis is overheating above the stable level, triggering the internal systems to alert for overheating but I don’t care for a thing. The throbbing gets only worse and more intensively when the tip of the spike that hits against the sealed entrance suddenly breaks through. It has entered inside the very being of the gestation chamber. A sharp eagle shriek escapes from me once it got stuck. At same time, as I ride up and down despite the stuck spike, my valve is ultimately tensed. Father’s spike thickens wider and wider, the pulsing more extreme.

Then… climax. Yes. Yes, yes, yes!

The climax was the most powerful experience I’ve ever felt. It’s divine. A wave of warmth spreads through entire body as the hot fluids squirt within me, filling me up with life. It splashes. I scream out of my air tanks and father roars like a tiger as the climaxes explode between us. All of it lasted within a minute, but its result was amazingly wonderful as the overloads devour us wholly and I fall down on father’s abdominal area, gasping heavily and sighing. We’re still stuck though. The inner waves provide peace while I sense father’s spike continues its throbbing and how my valve squeeze around it tightly, refusing to let us separate apart.

Father’s powerful arms swing around me and hug me, curling into a ball with me protected on his chest plates. My head rest on his sealed spark chamber that hums in fast pulsing, yet harmonic. He sighs exhausted. It’s then the blindfold got removed from my head and I open my optics for the first time, although I’m so exhausted that I barely saw anything as the waves from the overload kept waving everywhere. Fast drumming noises are heard inside my audio receptors whereas the Energon pumps through my neck cables, overheated. It would take a good time for me to cool down from the overheating.

Then I feel father planting a soft kiss on my forehead, purring relaxed and happy. No words are spoken from us. The exhaustion kicks in and I fall fast into recharge state, still I could feel every single movement, spark beat and the internal waves which seem be never ending ones. But eventually they die slowly out and then vanish completely. Later, I felt how father pull himself out from me and how my valve closes completely. It’s burning like the pit itself, followed by an itchy ache.

Father never let me go from his hug. And I feel a servo lying on my midsection.

* * *

**Optimus**

Seeing my little daughter falling into fast recharge delights me. I gaze her for a short moment when the exhaustion takes an iron grip. My spike dangles on the side, done with its work but still swollen. The heat between my legs quenches dying. I could’ve sworn myself that I’ve missed interfacing so much.

But with my daughter.

How could I do such a thing? Interfacing with my own daughter?!

That’s incest. Incest was and still is seen as one of the worst crimes amongst Cybertronians. But I haven’t chosen to spark merge with Éiran. She’s in the middle of her teens so far. Teens are curious when it comes to interfacing.

“Optimus,” suddenly I hear a snarl that causes me to toss my gaze over my shoulder and rise up with only one hand to get a clear view.

It’s Lupus. The wolf Cybertronian glares at me with full disgust shimmering on his golden optics. In front of his feet lays a dead carnivore prey he’d successfully killed.

“Lupus,” I say his name.

“That you did to her… that’s against the orders you and I made,” he barks with barred fangs, clearly hating over it. The pointy wolf ears are pointing backwards. “You know that.”

“Lupus, I can explain,” I force myself to sit while carrying Éiran safely in my arms. “We did this –“

“Because she wants to experience what interface feels like. Yes, I know because I saw it all.”

“No…”

“Yes, I did. And you haven’t told her about menstruations yet. Now… she may is pregnant right now.”

“But we didn’t spark merge!”

“Don’t underestimate me. I have one thing to tell you. When the Creators created her, they gave her a feature, an important one that you better need to know than ignore it whole.”

“What kind of feature are you talking about?”

“Simple to tell for you. The feature with the menstruation makes her easily pregnant _without_ any need for spark merge.”

I freeze in shock. I could not believe on it. “No…”

“Yes. I mean it seriously, Optimus. They’ve designed the menstruation after a female human’s term, though instead reaching to a certain age that she stops to menstruate and goes into menopause, it’ll last forever as long as she lives.”

Hearing his words make my oil tank to drop like a rock, and filled in disgust, shame and regret. How could I do this? All I wanted was to give my daughter the experience of the passion the interfacing can give. Now I’m responsible for her pregnancy.


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story was meant to be an oneshot only. But then I felt to continue this story a bit longer after someone mentioned it needs more chapters to see the aftermath of the incest between Éiran and Optimus. So... here's chapter 2.

* * *

_How could this happen?_

My thoughts are spinning around and round like a swarm of wasps. I still can’t believe on it.

_How dare I to interface with Éiran?_

_My own daughter?!_

It makes me feel sick inside my oil tank. The possibility of Éiran’s menstruation is a sign of her reproducing maturity is alarming. That Lupus told me previous day still haunts me.

_The feature with the menstruation makes her easily pregnant without any need for spark merge._

I swallow as I fight against the urge to cry in shame.

_They’ve designed the menstruation after a female human’s term, though instead reaching to a certain age that she stops to menstruate and goes into menopause, it’ll last forever as long as she lives._

How could’ve the Creators made a feature like that? A Cybertronian who menstruates? It makes me even sicker facing the fact that Éiran, my beloved daughter, doesn’t need a spark merge to get a sparkling conceived. The remorse clouds in my CPU as I must melt down the facts. Yet… I don’t want to believe in it. Lupus got to be wrong. He’s got to be wrong about it!

It cannot be true. It’s impossible! I know it it’s impossible for there’s no proof that can evidence me either more or less. No Cybertronian goes through a menstruation unlike human beings and other alien species throughout our galaxy. But still, Éiran got it.

How can it be possible?

The fight seems never wanted to bring an end. Denial clouds with no clear path ahead.

“No, no, no,” I speak for myself, fortunately alone from both Éiran and Lupus. I needed loneliness. “Éiran can’t be pregnant right now… she can’t get that easily.”

Then, as it happens, I see the memories from the night when she came.

* * *

_The pain was merciless._

_It ate throughout my entire body frame with its vicious chewing teeth which unleashed a pain mixed between cold and heat. I groaned in response of the eating pain, its infecting thunder strikes spread everywhere and ruptured every tensed muscle cable. The Energon vessel system pumped boiling hot life blood through the tubes while I struggled to vent in enough of oxygen as my air fens overworked to cool me down._

_I felt the little sparkling kicked inside its protected cocoon in distress. I could feel how its fragile Energon system pulsed fast as the sparkling’s spark cried its panicked sparkbeats. My spark pulsed fast too but seemingly was trying to spread inaudible words to it, comforting and supporting it against the stress. Outside the insane rain unleashed a hellish downpour so it was unbelievable to witness. We were lucky to stay inside a cave sheltered from the raging storm outside. It was pitching dark._

_“Easy, Optimus,” Lupus reassured me, encouraging. “You’re getting there soon.”_

_I replied nothing because the pain had taken an overwhelming control over me. I bit intensively hard on my under lip plate so hard that it bled a tiny rivulet of sweet Energon. My optics were shut closed, hurting. I was standing on my knee and elbow gears with my face hidden inside my arms and servos over my helmet. Rocking back and forth in a careful pace as gentle as possible for me to handle the pain, I felt the sparkling moving more distressed. My open valve must expand wider soon or else the little one will die._

_But even if the little one survives the birth, he or she had to die anyway._

_That was because of the Creators._

_They’d implanted a thing I’d never asked for. When I found my Creators finally, they caught me and threw me into a time of torment and torture. I didn’t remember much of it. It was only after when I woke up inside the prison cell that Lupus came out of nowhere and helped me to escape. We ran to one of the large halls where many kinds of space ships gathered on structured order. We stole a ship that has a characteristic appearance of Normandy from the Mass Effect game series, which I honestly admit that I’ve played the games thousands of times and I still enjoy them lovely much since the very first day I started to game on the first Mass Effect game._

_Once we took the stealth space ship, we flew out as fast as we could and then Lupus activated the hyperdrive core so we drove through hyperspace far beyond the reach of the Creators. As soon we arrived a solidary removed planet, that was then I felt the first movements from the sparkling. Lupus explained to me about the main reason the Creators had about me._

_They needed a strong carrier for the sparkling. It was me they wanted as the carrier. What the Creators created was not what you think it is. The sparkling was the next evolution of us Cybertronian; a hybrid between robotic and organic life form._

_The pain began to intensify more as the birthing progress reached to the important stage; the pushing._

_My abdominal area was swollen to the equal appearance of a pregnant female human in middle of fourth month through the pregnancy. It was not surprising that the sparkling was tiny and can get an easy access through the valve canal. Despite Lupus’ encouraging words and his close presence, I felt completely alone without company with other Autobots. I missed my Autobots dearly. I worried much for them.  I wondered if they were safe, if they were alright and if they missed me as much as I did._

_The sparkling twitched and twisted with its servos pressed against the walls, kicking in protest. I knew he or she must come out._

Please, little one _, I begged mentally._ Don’t fight back.

_Then I felt something slippery gliding inside the valve canal that was smooth but full with gestation fluids. It was the second gestational sack. Unlike the outer sack which ruptures as a sign for incoming labor, the inner sack remains as protection for the sparkling. Once it gets outside from the gestation chamber, it becomes frail and thin._

_The contractions were fiercely strong. They came with a very short break between them that made it unbearable for me to gasp in air. It hurt so much. It was even worse than all the scars I’ve suffered throughout my entire life. It intensified up as hard as hardest metal so it killed all the muscle cables, and then it relaxed as it forced the sparkling to squeeze through the narrow canal. The head pressed, squeezing in force as every contraction pushed it slowly out from the same, warm cocoon to the outside world where it’d face coldness and bright lights for the first time. Now my strength was failing me as I fell aside my left side, gasping more and whined. The pain burned like the pit itself as it crushed the pelvis structure apart and ruptured my valve like torn texture._

_The gestational sack appeared first, filled in milk-white and blue Energon fluids. It grew like a balloon by every push until the first signs of the sparkling’s head approached. “That’s good,” Lupus encouraged again. “I see the head.”_

_I replied nothing. Although I stretched my servo to my bleeding valve for the chance to touch it, and I felt the rubber slicken sack, then the fragile helmet scalp. Sensing it triggered a strong instinct for pushing the sparkling out from me. I bit again, forcing myself to give all my strength._

_One more forcing push brought the whole head out. The fluid filled sack tickled, hiding the tiny head as I vented in more oxygen and then holding it when another forcing contraction pushed the shoulders free and the rest slipped out, still remaining inside the sticky sack and its umbilical line still attached between the sparkling and me. My optics lighted up exhausted as I glanced down where the sparkling laid._

_“It’s weak,” Lupus spoke. “Allow me to take it from you.”_

_“No, wait,” I gestured a weak and shaking servo, “I need to see it first.”_

_“Don’t do it, Prime. If you do, you may not dare to end its life,” the wolf snarled, warning me._

_I ignored him. My servos wrapped around the sparkling’s body just as the sack sliced with a single rupture. Tiny vessel veins shimmered in weak light blue as they pulsed, trailing all veins through the sack to the umbilical line like roots from the tree of life within. The sparkling was not moving, its head dangling lifeless. Sadness broke up. Old wounds wrecked and bled. I knew it. The sparkling was stillborn. Thank Primus for that. But… as it happened without a thought, I traced a digit over its chest frame. The urge to see its spark kicked in. There it was; a fragile dark sea blue spark barely pulsing._

A femme _, I thought._

_“Well, time’s up,” Lupus snarled again. “You must put it on an end.”_

_“Give me the knife,” I stretched my free hand while balancing the lifeless sparkling on my left hand. Lupus hesitated not to hand me the knife. It was a long, narrowed saber tooth from a ten legged lizard alien localized on these areas. The sharp edge approached the sparkling’s chassis, closely into its barely beating spark. My servo quivered, still infected in tension from both after the labor pain and the harsh decision to kill the femmling._

_But something blocked me from punching it._

**_Don’t kill her. She deserves a second chance._ **

_My spark whispered inside my processor. I listened how the Energon pumped like crazy through the neck cables._

**_Look at her. What would’ve you do if you never get this chance again? To be a parent?_ **

_“What are you waiting for?” Lupus became impatient, growling. “Are you hesitating now?”_

**_Don’t do it. Don’t kill her._ **

_Then it happened._

_A tiny shake jerked the femmling. Then another jerk twitched her, followed by two raised shaking servos as she gurgled up some fluids and then grimaced in a struggle with the first breath. Her shrieking cry expressed a strong willpower to survive and live. The spark lit up brighter, strengthening it into a livid spark. Hearing her cry woke up the most influential emotion I’d ever felt._

_Love._

_In an instant, I tossed the knife away. It flew straight the cave wall and shattered into sharp pieces. Then I folded the crying femmling in my arms, hiding her as I burst into tears. One servo supported the tiny frail head, the other one entire her back and aft. Her vulnerable body felt so light and fragile compared to my massive body. That my body shivered by sensing the vulnerability was no surprise. I cried as the femmling cried._

_“What in the name of universe is this!?” Lupus barked, both stunned and vicious. “Optimus, how dare you spare the little one?”_

_“… I can’t,” I sobbed, barely shooting a gaze at the black wolf Cybertronian. “I can’t take her life, Lupus.”_

_“I told you not take a look at it. Now hand it over to me and I’ll get rid it.”_

_“No. I won’t allow you to take her from me,” now I tossed a sharp, yet tearful gaze at him, staring straight on his yellow optics which triggered him to pull up his lips and snarl with barred teeth._

_“You and I have made an agreement. Once the sparkling’s born, it must die!”_

_“She doesn’t deserve to die, Lupus! You have no right to take a newborn sparkling’s life away.”_

_“You’ve definitely changed your processor...”_

_“Yes, I have. And I would not give up her without a fight!”_

_“Alright then, you asked for it!”_

_Suddenly Lupus charged right at me. Instinctually I leant down, curling up into a ball with my femmling crying and well protected within my arms as the wolf Cybertronian slashed me with his claws. He bit me too almost everywhere as he barked, growled and howled while trying to get a reach to the sparkling. I used my spine and shoulders as shield. However, my head got attacked too as he managed to bite on one of my antennas with iron jaws. It was then I responded in instinct._

_I released one of my arms free, swiping it below his throat and grasped his right ear so I pulled it as I stretched my arm straightaway. Lupus yelped by surprise, losing his grip from my wounded antenna and then whined in pain when I attacked him and bit on his opposite wolf ear audio receptor as hard as he gave on my antenna. I tossed him fast away from me. He rolled over the cave floor, shaken and with a bleeding wolf ear audio receptor. Whining, he raised left paw to stroke his damaged ear when he glared on me._

_“I thought you’d do it, Optimus,” Lupus yapped, confessing defeat but still angry. “We made the agreement to kill it so the Creators won’t find us.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Dead or alive, they will never give up their search after us,” I answered. “They will find us one day and use us against our own will. They won’t even hesitate to take her away from me.”_

_“Her? You mean the sparkling?”_

_“Yes. It’s a femme. And you shall leave right now. I don’t want your presence nor do I want you to dare come closer. Leave now before I change my mind.”_

_“… As you wish,” it was his final words as the black wolf turned around, walking to the cave opening and disappeared in the raging rain. What a coward._

_By then the femmling’s cries shrunk to soft sobs once Lupus was gone. I gently moved her from aside my neck to front of me so I can take a look on her. Oh Primus how tiny she was. I had no problem holding her in one single servo. My spark was beating hastily, bleeding in the heat of love for a newborn sparkling whom I carried for one lunar cycle. Then I folded her in a warm, yet protective hug just as I divided my chest plates apart, revealing my spark for her._

_My daughter._

_I’d always wished for a sparkling of my own. To be honest, I preferred a daughter over sons. And I got her. As it happened a name showed inside my CPU; a completely unusual but unique name that was meant to be given to this femmling and nobody else in the entire galaxy._

_“Éiran…” I named her, whispering._

* * *

All the memories reflected the very moment when I held Éiran in my arms. Since the day, I’ve sworn myself to always protect her with my own life. Since then, I have never stopped loving her. She’s so important that if she dies, I die too. I won’t live without Éiran. As I’ve watched her growing up from a sparkling to youngling and now as a teenager, I still don’t stop loving her.

But now I hate myself for teaching her what interface was like to feel. How could I do that without thinking the consequences?

The solar cycles are slower on this planet than on Earth because the planet’s rotation is slower so a whole solar cycle lasts for thirty mega cycles. I don’t know how long time its rotation cycle around the twin suns so I assume a whole stellar cycle lasts up to four hundred or more. That’s more solar cycles than Earth has. Night’s incoming soon. I feel it’s probably best if we spend our night inside the stealth space ship.

Fortunately Éiran had already fallen asleep when I find her laying on a rock resting close to the cave lake where I pick her up and carried my daughter from the cave.

The stealth ship is in camouflage activation. It means its camouflage display blends in every single environment without an issue. It’s well hidden within a force fielded shield that protects it from all kinds of attacks and threats. Once we arrived there, I carry my daughter to the dangling hang swing that hangs above my own berth. I lay Éiran inside it with gentle movements since I wanted her not waking up yet. Heh, I’m not surprised to see Éiran recharging so deeply. It’s a typical teenager behavior; staying up late in night and sleep in all day long.

Just then I sense a chilling presence in our ship that forced me to alert myself and watch on every corner of my head. The presence comes from Lupus. He’s already on place on the cockpit, sitting on the co-pilot’s seat. His black wolf head peeks out behind the seat. “I see you’ve arrived, Optimus,” he greets me, not unfriendly but stern.

“I can see you are already here, Lupus,” I reply back, hurrying to my captain seat on left and sit down.

“Yes. So… shall we prepare for liftoff?”

“I agree. We must leave this planet right now.”

“As you command, Prime,” Lupus presses the throttle that activates the engines and thrusters online. The space ship rises up. Long bellowing hums are echoing inside its belly like an earthling humpback whale’s song. I deactivate the camouflage display.

The stealth space ship launches up in a rapid speed like a bullet. Then we’re outside the planet’s atmosphere.

* * *

**Thirty mega cycles later**

We are traveling through hyperspace when I decide to take a look on Éiran how she’s doing. The stealth ship has three levels; level one is the upper level where the whole roof is covered in glass and you get an amazing sight of all galaxies, stars and planets. Level two is the main level where we spend most our time there and it’s the place the cockpit is placed along our berths, the control room and the main galactic map. The level three, which rests on the belly of the ship, is the engine and hyperdrive core room.

Regularly it isn’t hard to find Éiran. She spends her time on level two mostly. But this time I couldn’t find her. Then my spark pulse in a mad speed as I feel heating arousal inside me that warms like crazy through the sparklink between me and Éiran. It feels like it’s coming from level one above. I hurry to the elevator that goes up to level one. To head down to level three, there is a spiral stair that spirals downwards.

Once I’ve arrived level one, I find Éiran lying on the double-sized berth. We used to recharge on it when my daughter was a youngling. Now as a teenager, she wants to recharge alone. But that doesn’t mean she’s attached to me. It does happen she comes and snuggles me during recharging periods.

She’s lying on her back, her legs parted and her servo thrusts in and out on her valve that has got wet in moist and liquid. The whole room with glassed roof is engulfed in a lovely sweet scent of honey moist. She’s completely aroused. Her cheek plates are blushing. The same blindfold I used on her before is covering over her optics again. Hearing her fast venting, the moans and the whimpers prompt me to take action. Rapidly, I throw myself over the berth, lying next to her. One servo grabs her soaked servo, the other one swiping below the back of her head. No word comes from me.

She intensifies up by my presence. Her wet servo is soft when one of my digits finds the entrance inside her, receiving the sensation of sticky liquid moistening around it and how the inner valve labia folds throbbed hot. Éiran stinks in sweat. Because of her organic parts with skin, she can sweat with a liquid reminding like a human’s sweat except it’s a cooling liquid, yet it stinks close like a human’s sweat.

Still not saying a word, I begin pressing the tip of my digit against the most sensitive area inside her which triggers her to squeal and tremble in jerks. Her pelvis area shakes. The heat inside her mixes up with the coldness from my finger, causing a ticklish sense that makes my daughter to shriek more. Only the ticklish feeling and her shriek wakes my spike to life and throbs against its shielded panel. Sure, you’d be thinking right now that I would fall victim for it by penetrate inside her for a second time. No, you’re wrong. Against all odds, I fight back against the temptation and the lust.

I don’t want it. I don’t want interface with her.

The whole thing lasted not long before she gets her overload. She fall flat, arms and legs outstretched and venting heavily. Sighing pants are heard from her when Éiran raises her servo, grasping the blindfold and takes it off. She’s completely exhausted. Then she shoots a bare gaze on me.

“F-f-father…” Éiran shutters, empty of energy and fully divined by the long lasting overload she’s feeling right now.

“Don’t move, sweetspark,” I lick on her neck gear cable. It pulses in fast beats. “Let’s take this easy and calm. Relax yourself.”

“F-f-father… I feel it.”

My optics thrust up. “What is it you’re feeling?”

“I feel it. I feel its… spark.”

As it happens, I remove myself from her and crawl far away from her with a whole arm’s length separation. My spark beats so fast that I could hear it sending echoing shockwaves inside my audio receptors. At first panic was close to overwhelm me but then I return to her for a quick scanning check on her. Realization hit me like a punch in the face when my scanning vision reveals me the truth.

She’s carrying a spark inside her youthful gestation chamber, connected with a thin umbilical line and it’s beating alive. It is what I’ve feared. I’ve impregnated her. A sparkling of my own coding within my very own daughter who’s still too young to be a carrier yet, and even if she was created by the Creators, I knew that she’s got only genes from an earthling human and several alien species and was built in a Cybertronian body without a sire’s coding. Of course. The Creators wanted me to carry it so she’d get the missing coding and spark from a sire. I’m both her carrier and sire.

_Lupus has right,_ realizing the truth I can’t certainly deny it anymore. _She’s ready to reproduce. And all I did was simple interface and no spark merge. That’s all she needs to get easily pregnant._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update soon as I can but I cannot guarantee much. It comes when it comes.


	3. Abortion Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. BIG WARNING - mention of abortion and abortion attempt
> 
> Éiran belongs to me.

* * *

_No, this can’t be happening!_

I can’t believe in it.

_Éiran is pregnant. She’s pregnant. She’s pregnant!_

The harsh realization sickens me while I walk in panic. My sparkbeats are beating so fast that my spark would literally jump out from my chest plates and leave me dead. But despite I was still shocked, I try my best to remain calm in order to avoid Éiran from sensing my stress through our sparklink.

“For Primus’ sake calm down,” Lupus barks in an attempt to shake off my panic and take me back to reality. “It’s not the end of the universe, Optimus!”

His voice doesn’t reach my audio receptors as the thoughts dominate my whole processor. I see pictures everywhere in front of me. The shame of incest clouds everywhere. How could I have impregnated my daughter?!

Then I feel a smash that came behind my spinal struts. I fall forward and slammed onto the floor with a loud thud. Lupus had leapt behind me and pushed me down. When I swing round and lie on my back, he’s above me, glaring down at me with his golden wolf optics.

“I’m disgusted over the truth you’ve impregnated Éiran,” he snarls, bitterly. “But… I know you didn’t mean it. You didn’t know until afterward.”

“Lupus, if there’s anything you know,” I plead him, “then I’m begging you for everything. I’d do everything for Éiran.”

“I’m fully aware of it. I know how attached you are with Éiran. I know you love her too strong.”

“Lupus… I don’t want her to carry the sparkling. She’s too young for it. She’s not ready.”

“I agree it too. Neither is she physically or mentally ready to be a carrier. Yet, her menstruation cycle is puzzling me. Her body is not prepared physically, and still she got pregnant.”

“I know. But…” then I glared at him as he moved from me, standing beside me. “You haven’t spoken more about Éiran. Surely you know more than you have told me.”

“Alright then,” he sighs heavily. “I’ll tell you what I know from the Creators.”

He uploads a large datapad in front of us on the galaxy map centrum. It reveals secrets I’d never knew before. I see everything about the anatomy design, the alien DNA sources from many alien species, including homo sapiens, mixed with Cybertronian CNA and the egg where Éiran was stored inside before she got implanted inside me.

Then we find more secrets. Éiran was not the first one. She was one of many hybrids that were experiments for the Creators. I couldn’t believe in it.

“They’ve very been busy,” I say, staring at the plentiful of experiments. Most of them were failed experiments. Many were stillborn fetuses whose bodies didn’t develop well as the mixed DNA and CNA proved how unbalanced they became. Their Cybertronian bodies didn’t function either because of the unbalanced mixture of alien DNA and Cybertronian CNA. Éiran was the only one who got the perfect balance and survived the critical fetal period from creation to birth.

Just then, I see something that catches my attention.

“There, Lupus,” I tell him to hold. I point on the midsection of Éiran’s body. I study on her womb chamber. To my shock, I find two ovaries. But how can she have ovaries when Cybertronians don’t need it? Then, as I look after clues, I find a tube that connects her spark chamber and trails to the midsection where it divides to two, which then ends on the ovaries. What has her spark chamber to do with the ovaries for what kind of purpose and why?

“I’ve definitely missed that part,” Lupus acknowledges, admitting his mistake. “I haven’t seen them before until now, Prime.”

I don’t answer directly. Instead, I study more on the ovaries that are Cybertronian made ones, yet having strong connections to organic ovaries. I start to understand more as I realize what can have made Éiran pregnant without any need for a sparkmerge.

_It can’t be possible,_ I think carefully while studying, _but there’s no doubt that they have some connection to her menstruation._

“Hmmm, now when I think about it,” Lupus speaks out loudly. His words are growling ones. “I remember I overheard the Creators one time.”

“What did you hear from them?” I ask.

“I heard them saying something about… spark ovulation.”

“Spark ovulation?”

“Yeah, exactly. What I know is that they wanted Éiran to be able to conceive sparklings without a need for either sparkmerge or sparkbonding. Also, they did mention they wanted her to be capable to reproduce with other alien species aside Cybertronians.”

_What in the pit are the Creators thinking? Éiran is not capable to reproduce with other alien species,_ I swear mentally, almost nauseous over the fact.

“However, I overheard them saying something else too,” Lupus continued. He glares seriously with tiny sign of increasing bitterness. “They mentioned about her possible future role as a queen.”

“A queen?” I become confused.

“Yeah, they’d figured out one problem. Since Cybertronians are declining, they want a Cybertronian that would reproduce sparklings without any need of a sparkmate. They wanted her as a…”

“Breeding machine,” I add the words that Lupus avoided to speak, which I’d figured it out. I swallow when I think about her as a queen. It sickens me even more. “I’m not going let it happen. Éiran will **never** become a queen. She’s my daughter and I won’t let the Creators decide whatever and whenever happens to her.”

“That’s the spirit, Prime,” suddenly Lupus surprises me with his encouraged agreement. “Neither would I allow that to happen as well. Besides, a queen who breeds many sparklings from few Cybertronians will face incest in the end. However…”

“However what?”

“If I calculate it right, perhaps Éiran is not meant to breed with Cybertronians,” he looks suspicious for one sparkbeat.

“What do you mean?” as it happens, I become curious.

“Maybe Éiran is meant to breed with the homo sapiens instead.”

That’s then I fall in silence. I feel how my body tense up.

“Hmm, if it’s possible, then this means –“ he gazes on me when I interrupt.

“That Éiran will breed a new generation of hybrids. She’ll create the next generation of hybrids between Cybertronians and humans.”

Lupus nods. “That can explain much for us both. But right now, we’ve got a bad problem to solve.”

“I know,” I reply quickly as if I read his processor without doubt when the guilt kicks in intensely. I keep thinking on the crime I made. “We need to find what we can do for Éiran.”

“I know one solution, Prime,” he looks up on me. “But it’s very risky.”

“Abortion…” I knew what he is next to mention.

“Prime, you want the sparkling to be removed, right? It might be the only solution we’ve got.”

“I know. But… if Éiran dies, I die too.”

“Hey, take it easy. You’ve survived very long.”

“You don’t understand, Lupus. I love her too much,” I avoid my optics from him. “I can’t live without her. I can’t take the risk.”

“Prime, you must understand,” Lupus snarl in protest. “It’s the only way to reject the sparkling from Éiran.”

But before I could speak a word, I sense something within the sparklink. I sense worry from Éiran. She’s looking after me. She wants my company. Still, I don’t response back through the sparklink as I return my focus on the problem we’ve got to solve.

“Éiran again?” Lupus speaks aware. He’s smart to sense it.

“Yes,” I nod.

“I don’t mind if you go and check her. It’d probably be wise,” he deactivates the secret folders and hid them away.

I turn my spine struts against him and leave him alone. But as I left him, my memory bank reactivates memories from the night when Éiran was born.

* * *

_The sound of heavy rain never took a break. The rainstorm poured endlessly while thunder rumbled and lit the darkness with thousand blue lines of pure electricity. It was bitter cold._

_I sat hunched with Éiran well-hidden in my arms, trying to save all the warmth I kept. The cold and the sounds from countless raindrops made my entire spinal column to freeze so all shivers spread throughout my entire body._

_But despite how much I tried to stay us warm, Éiran froze. Her entire body shook a lot. So frail and vulnerable._

_The pain refused to leave me alone. It came in waves like mini-contractions._

_Éiran’s spark pulsed strong and loud. She whimpered while freezing._

We can’t stay in here, _I thought, looking at my sparkling._ If we stay here longer, she’ll freeze to death.

_It was then the strongest instinct I’d ever experienced kicked in. Parental instinct. I rose carefully up when I realized I forgot to rip off the umbilical tube. Instead using the shattered knife or converting my blade, I chewed it and split it in halves. I bothered nothing anymore but focused entirely on my daughter before my own needs. Éiran needed warmth and shelter. I knew there was only one place where the perfect shelter provided warmth._

_The spaceship._

_It was not far from the cave. It stood on safe grounds from the rising floods. It was now or never. I must run. I forced myself up on my peds that shuddered intensely in agony. Then I climbed up toward the entrance and ran through the rain. The ground was completely muddy and slippery. The rain whipped harshly whereas I risked to slip and fall in the mud. The floods were everywhere you see. The muddy water filled the valleys fast._

_Éiran’s cries stood no match against the lightning that struck insane. I climbed upon the steeply wall. When we reached the top, the spaceship stood on a high cliff rock. The big problem was that the rock was surrounded by the flood that rose high to my waist._

_“It’s now or never,” I said as I leapt down to the strong stream. I held Éiran away from the water while struggling against the strong force of the stream. It was so powerful that I’d thought I would fall any sparkbeat and we would disappear under the flood. But I managed to get on the other side, climbing up on the edge and rushed toward the ship. The hatch door was open, which made it easier for me to get inside._

_The first thing I focused was a safe and warm place for Éiran. First thing that came inside my processor was the double-sized berth. It laid in first level. I ran to the elevator, pressed the button and it took us up within a few kliks. The berth lay before us. The glassed roof above me got bombarded by the merciless rain that kept whipping like crazy. By then, I failed to notice that the umbilical line dangled between my legs. Still, all my focus rested on my daughter who froze worse and cried in desperation for warmth, protection and comfort._

_But beforehand I could lay on the berth, more contractions hitched through my exhausted body. At first I turned horrified, thinking I was carrying another sparkling. But it wasn’t. A couple pushes was enough to get the placenta out. It landed like a clump. It was full with enriched Energon that would provide vital nutrition for the carrier. Instantly, I grasped it and chewed a bit. The Energon tasted sweet and rich while I drank it until there was nothing left. With a completely dry and empty placenta, I tossed it away and then fell on the berth._

_Éiran cried slightly. It triggered my new instinct to force me to regain focus on her despite how extremely exhausted I was. Even when I was completely drained of energy, I grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around me and hid Éiran underneath the warm blanket. Lying on the side, I sighed deeply and shut my optics tightly when I felt helpless servos touching on my chest plates._

_Éiran seek more than warmth and comfort. She was hungry. Without warning, my body responded as my left chest plate opened itself automatically. I didn’t bother to check because I was too tired. But I did feel Éiran find a thick tube and suckled on it. She nourished the Energon that I stored during my gestation period._

_Surprisingly to tell, it felt better having Éiran close._

* * *

**Éiran**

_Something’s wrong with father,_ I thought while lying on my spinal struts on the double-sized berth.

The blanket covers over me for I’m feeling cold. I feel sleepy but nauseous. It comes without warning. It forces me to rush up off the berth and run to the elevator. Nevertheless, I don’t make it in time before I throw up all I stored inside my tank.

I then fall on my knee gears and lie my servos on the floor, shaking like I got bitten by a thousand fire ants.

The vomits cover all over the floor. It stinks bad.

“Éiran!” I hear father’s cry as the floor quakes under his enormous peds.

I say no word. My processor feels lightheaded. As it happens, I collapse heavily.

**-Two joors later-**

The first thing that wakes me up is the nausea. It hits like a wave that goes upstream. I rise up fast but the nausea is faster than me. I lean to the side when my optics spot a bucket in front of me and I throw up all I have left inside.

“Easy, Éiran, easy…” father’s voice comes from beside me.

I glance up, seeing on father who appears to be very worried for me.

“Father, what happened to me?” I ask, swallowing barely.

“You collapsed,” he explains. “And you did vomit before that.”

“Oh, sorry,” I apologize once I recall the short moment.

“It’s okay, sweetspark,” he pats on my shoulders. His optics look different this time though. “It happens to us all.”

Just then, Lupus arrives in hasty rate.

“Is she’s fully awake?” he inquires father.

“I am awake, Lupus,” I whine as my answer.

“Good, because I need to make medical checks on you,” he stands next to me, lifting up his forelegs and sniffs on my arms. He usually sniffs on me as first medical task for it helps him to sense changes in my scent. He seems odd.

“Well…?” father questions. He sounds impatiently suddenly.

“Hmm, your systems are functioning as they should,” he tells me. “Your ‘vomit’ is probably a result of an upset oil system failure, which is easily treatable.”

“Okay,” I nod. I don’t understand what he meant though.

“However, I suggest you stay close to a bucket in case you need to throw up,” he uses his right forepaw to point on the bucket. “It’s not nice to smell vomits.”

I open my mouth to complain but didn’t speak because I feel another urge of puking burst inside me. I’m fast enough to catch the bucket and throw up more.

“Optimus, I need to speak with you quickly,” Lupus says, demanding father.

“Of course. Éiran, I’ll be back,” he says before leaving. He says it so fast that I didn’t catch in time before he’s already gone out from the room.

I grab the blanket that I swing it around my spinal struts. I feel cold. My spark rate beat faster than appreciated. I sense something was not right with father. The sparklink between us is full with emotions. I feel him being upset and distressed. Something is not right with him. Yet, I feel I don’t want to interrupt with him.

Then I feel the spark inside me. It pulses underneath the shielded armor on my midsection. I feel how strong it is. It wakes up my curiosity about sex more. But it did make me rethink on the talk I had with father.

_Sex is used for reproduction._

Suddenly, without warning, I understood what has happened to me.

I’m pregnant.

* * *

The space travel feel slower than I’m used for. Often father would find a habitable planet easily within a couple of solar cycles. Now we’re traveling in endless wide-open space, seeking for nothing. My nausea comes and goes in waves. It proved being unpredictable exactly. I couldn’t predict when the next wave of nausea would hit me.

I haven’t felt well at all. I feel dizzy. I feel like I’m close to tremble and fall on the floor. At the same time, I feel how my midsection have started to change. My abdominal area is getting to bulge out. It’s swelling out.

I walk to the washing racks. I feel I need to wash myself clean. I feel dirty. When I came inside the racks, I hesitate not to take a warm shower. The hot water pours over me while I stand inside the rack. Its hot stream spreads over me, warming me up with its smooth flow. It feels so relaxing that it didn’t only warm me. It gives me comfort while I deal with my nausea.

Then, without warning, I trail my servo down to my interface panel. I open it up, revealing my valve and let my digits touch the labia folds. They’re wet and warm. Tickling them, I gasp as I feel the ticklish sensation. I let my digits to feel the entrance of my valve, seeking after the G-spot, which father taught me. I press on it.

Then, without warning, I fail to feel father’s presence. When I turn around, I saw his peds and I cast my gaze up where I meet his optics. He stares on me before he kneels down, wrapping his arms around me and lift me up.

“Éiran, there’s something I must talk with you,” he says. He sounds not happy. He sounds heavy. “Something very important.”

“Sure…” I speak, unsure what he will talk about. I feel more reluctant than interested to learn what father will talk me about. I hold in silence while father carries me from the washing racks to our favorite resting place: the double-sized berth. When we approach there, father is first to sit on the berth, then leaning his spinal struts against the berth’s frame. I lay my helm onto his chest plates, listening on his sparkbeats.

“Éiran, I’ve been worried about you,” he says while he strokes my knotted hair cables. He looks troublesome in a heavy sadness. “I have noticed you look ill.”

“Father, I’m fine,” I sneer in response. I don’t want him to grow too worried. Neither do I want him to lie his nose plate in wet. I feel suddenly not on mood. _Here we go again,_ I thought when I feel my rising irritation. It’s the pheromones inside me.

“Sweetspark, we need to talk this now,” father hugs me harder, preventing me from take my escape chance. “Not later but right now.”

“But father…”

“No buts, Éiran.”

I rise my arm in a haste rate and slap my servo on my father’s cheek plate, hard so it creaks. He yelps. I cast up on my peds and leap out, but father catches me before I could reach the floor. I fight back, beating and kicking like crazy when father press his digits on the left side of my neck gear. I fall into a ‘recharging’ position.

Despite I fall into the darkness, I still feel movements. Father’s servos are everywhere on my body and the tiny sparkling’s spark pulses inside my midsection. My processor begins replaying memories.

_Sparkbeats. My very own spark was beating for the first time. It was strong. It was bright. Yet, it was pitch-black. It was dark inside the water-filled cocoon, warm and safe. My umbilical line pulsed strong like my spark._

_There was another sound that drummed. It came from above. It created a protective comfort as the drums sang a steady rhythm, which provided a safety for me. My legs and arms were already finished with their construction. They moved everywhere. My servos and peds touched everywhere. The walls were reachable. My servos touched the walls when I felt a movement. It came from the world outside._

“Lupus, how is she?” I hear father’s voice. I’m still in deep recharge, yet my sensors are awake and aware. I feel his servos over my chest plates and my thighs like he’s holding me still on the spot, preventing me from moving.

“She’s steady so far,” Lupus says. He sounds focused. “Keep her still. I will make a quick check on her first before I’ll make the abortion.”

“Good. Make it safe but quick,” he sounds stressed like he’s hunted by bounty hunters. “If she wakes too early…”

“I know, Optimus. I’ll be done like a wind,” the wolf snarls.

Before I did any movement, I feel how my abdominal area opens up without my permission. It doesn’t hurt though, yet it does make me feel scared. I feel his equipment touching on every part I have. I feel powerless.

‘Father… What are you doing?’, I try to contact father through our sparkbond. No response comes.

The sparkling inside my gestation chamber pulses its cry for help. But I can’t do anything… I’m stuck, powerless and useless. I want to stop it. I want to stop it!

“NOOOOO!”

I scream out, both in horror and agony as I act like an escaping bird. I throw my arms everywhere, my legs kicking everywhere. I close my abdominal area instinctually while I swipe my arms around my tummy, running to the corner and hurl into a tight ball. I peek my gaze barely when Lupus and father rushes toward me.

“Éiran, please don’t fight back,” father begs me. He is close to grab me.

I jump on my peds, hissing in defense. “Why are you doing this?” I yell out.

“It’s for your own safety,” father tries to speak. Though, he didn’t speak far before Lupus is beside me and inject a needle through my elbow, dosing me with another anesthesia dose. I squeak by the sharp needle, but then I feel how the dose created a huge urge to fall fast asleep. My helm gets dizzy and foggy as I fall into the deep recharge that my body wish for. Again, my processor replays early memories from the time when I was a sparkling.

_The world outside was completely different. It was cold. Bright lights were everywhere. The new environment outside was scary. I felt scared. I felt unsafe. I felt abandoned. I felt so vulnerable. But I wasn’t alone. Father was with me. He held me tight in his arms. I sensed his warmth pouring through my helpless body. His spark beat below my helm that rested on the middle between his chest plates._

* * *

**Optimus**

“Lupus… How bad is it?” I ask.

“It’s looking not good at all,” he replies. His wolf ear audio receptors flop down in a sign of concern. “I fear that I can’t do anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see… The sparkling has passed over the value time of abortion. I cannot remove it without possibly killing Éiran. It’s too risky.”

Hearing his words make me drop my jaw. “You don’t mean it seriously?” I fail to hear the denial in my voice. He must be joking. “Surely you can do it without hurting her?”

“Optimus, I’m serious. Éiran’s sparkling has passed over to the second stage of her gestation,” he snarls so his wolf optics shine thunder. “Removing it by a single cut on its umbilical line can lead to a slow but fatal bleeding. Removing the whole placenta can lead to an unstable loss of Energon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ugh… Let me show you,” he sighs when he uploads a picture of the sparkling. Instantly, as my optics saw it, I couldn’t stop the shock from overwhelming me. He’s right. The sparkling has moved over to the second stage. It had started its construction of its exoskeleton. “You understand now?”

“No…” I stammer a bit. I feel how my spark sinks down as the despair engulfs around it. I cannot believe in it.

“Optimus, you have to face the truth. We cannot remove it. However… I did something on the sparkling,” he pulls a sly grin on his black lips.

“What did you do?” hearing him saying it catches my attention.

“I injected a poison inside the sparkling’s vessel system. It’s not dangerous for Éiran. But for the sparkling… The poison is lethal. I used a medium dose that isn’t dangerous for your daughter but is lethal for the sparkling.”

“So that means-“

“Oh yes. The sparkling is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this chappie went well. I will try to write the next chappie soon. I cannot promise too much. It comes when it comes.


End file.
